A night with the Marauders
by Hazel1396
Summary: An evening when the Marauders were all at Hogwarts


On the border of the Forbidden Forrest. Four animals are gathered on the border; a deer; a rat; a wolf; and a dog. All looking unsure in their own animal ways, the deer paces back and forth.

The deer mutters "I seriously can't believe she would stand up for him. He is nothing but a worthless rat; oh no offence Wormtail"

The rat looks up at the deer, face full of admirartion; "No offence taken, of course, Prongs"

The wolf, laying down and resting it's head in it's paws, looks up at the pacing deer; "James, you are taking this Lily thing too far. Serverus is worthless and Lily, if she is worth anything, will realise you are better for her." Looking quite happy at the wisdom he has bestowed, rests his head back on his paws.

Prongs continues to pace, looking even more unsure and a little exsaperated; "I know. I know. But what if she never comes to her senses? What if she'd rather take that slimy Slitheran?" He paces quicker, treading a trail into the ground.

Thedog who is lying next to the wolf, looks up and in a bored tone states: "Then she is not for you and should belong in Slytherin. Seriously James, she is pretty but she will come around soon if she ever will."

Voices are heard not far off; a male's and a female's; the male's voice sounds full of admiration and the female's voice sounds full of worry. The animals all look at eachother with a mixture of amazement and confusion as normally no one else is up at this time of night, the half moon lit up the forest as the clouds disperse in front of it.

Moony gets up, stretching and whispering with a little growl at the end: "Right into the forests lads; and that means you too James". The four animals make their way into the forest but with Prongs moving unwillingly; glancing back at the voices whos bodies are moving ever closer. The four stop a few trees in so they can watch the intruders and find out what they are up by the forest at twilight.

The seeming bodiless male voice is heard saying: "Oh please don't worry, Lily -" which triggers Prongs to buck and whisper harshly "LILY?" with a voice full of shock and disbelief.

The voice continues, not hearing exclamation, "- I can look after myself and if those idiots want to continue being bullies - " The two persons walk into the clearing by the forest border. The moonlight unmasks them as Serverus Snape and Lily Evans. "-then they are not worth squat. At least I have you." Snape and Lily sit down on the grass with Snape looking admiringly at Lily.

The animals all are left in shock. Padfoot, the first to recover, growls "Bullies? Idiots? Who is he calling an idiot? That snivelling snake!". Wormtail squeaksa quick reply of " Well he belongs in Slytherin then. With all the other snakes!".

Lily turns towards the forest looking troubled and replies:" I just hope I never see that James Potter again and his group of silly friends." Which causes Prongs to fall down on the floor with no more energy to buck and the other animals moan in unison knowing they will never hear the last of this.

Moony looks over to Prongs and tries to smile as much as he can with a jaw full of fangs; " Look, James, there will be other girls-"

"-or deer" buts in Padfoot, wishing the subject could completly change.

"-so don't mope after this silly flower! finishes Moony trying to look hopefuly althought they all know none of them have even managed to get a glance from a girl except Prongs.

The four of them turn back to Lily and Serverus to see what else will unfold, the couple are still sitting on the grass but now Lily leaning her head on Serverus' shoulder. "I hope James stops being an ass. As he'd be really..." Lily starts but descends into silence unaware of the tension.

Serverus winces slightly, much to Prongs' amusement, and thinks aloud "Really what? He would still be an ass no matter how much you think he could change." Lily lifts her head to look at Serverus in the face wishing she had kept quiet; " Well, he would be nice."

"Nice?" Serverus' mouth is slightly open, unsure if he wants to hear this through.

"Yes. Nice. And he could change, he just needs to realise what an ass he is." says Lily persuassively.

"So what if he was nice? Would you be friends with him? Date him even?"

Lily blushes causing her to turn blood red, "Yes... and yes." she answers hesitatingly.

Severus turns red with anger, the emotion being heard in his voice, "No matter what he has said or done to me and you?" Knowing the answer yet still full of belief when Lily answers "Yes."

Padfoot, looks at Prongs who had started pacing again but with a manic excited energy, "Well we know that James will change, although he will become a boring so-and-so..."

Prongs "Oh yes I will if it means I get a chance with the most beautifulest flower around!"

The four animals turn back into wizards, having had enough of eavesdropping. They walk to the Shrieking Shack discussing how to prank Severus without Lily knowing it was them, The Marauders. Leaving a fighting Lily and Serverus who continue until Serverus is left alone looking up at the moon wondering how he could of possibly lost his Lily to that James.


End file.
